Fantastic Four Vol 3 27
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Committee on Superhuman Affairs ** ** * NPR-TV ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** ****** ****** ******* *** **** ** *** **** Items: * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The news that the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four is going to marry Doctor Doom has made front page news. The announcement has rocked the super-hero community as well as government officials. As the entire world watches for developments, the one question on everyone's mind is: what happened to Reed Richards? Nobody except the Fantastic Four are aware that Reed has recently been trapped in the armor of Doctor Doom. Inside his lab within Pier Four Reed has discovered one set back: thanks to Doom's armor he has no access to any of his files or experiments. As much as he is locked into Doom's armor, he is locked out of his own work. Hacking into the armor he begins trying to break himself free. He enters a virtual simulation which simulates Reed himself being trapped in Doctor Doom's castle as a representation of himself trying to break free from Doom's armor. Trapped in a dungeon, Reed improvises a laser weapon to cut through the stone of his cell into the moat. However when he breaks free and swims to the surface, he finds himself still trapped in Doom's armor, making the entire experiment a failure. Meanwhile in the city, the Human Torch is just hanging out when he is confronted by Spider-Man who is concerned about Sue's impending marriage to "Doctor Doom". Johnny wishes he could tell the wall-crawler the truth of the matter. Their discussion is briefly interrupted by a police chase, which Johnny puts to a hard stop by using his flame powers to incapacitate the crooks getaway car. Moving up to the rooftops. There Johnny confides that his feelings of loss over the situation. Believing that his wife Mary Jane is dead, Spider-Man tells Johnny how he knows how he feels, although doesn't explain why. When Johnny asks he if he can count on Spider-Man, the wall-crawler tells Johnny he'll stick by his side to the end. Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., a meeting has been called among members of the Committee of Super-Human Affairs. Chairing this session is Valerie Cooper who talks to her colleagues about the recent "chaos wave" as well as the impending marriage between the Invisible Woman and "Doctor Doom". With "Doom's" diplomatic immunity, armies and arsenal of unknown origins these government officials quickly realize that conflict would be a pyrrhic victory at best as "Doom" appears to have the power to lay waste to the entire world. Back at Pier Four, the Invisible Woman checks on Reed and learns that his latest attempts to remove Doom's armor was a failure. She tells him that this necessary ruse involving a marriage between herself and "Doctor Doom" has had quite the public backlash from both the press and the United States government. The latter of which has responded by revoking many of the Fantastic Four's permits and that the District Attorney wants proof that Reed and Franklin are alive and well or they will be pursing a criminal investigation. When Reed tries to apologize for this situation, Sue tells him that they will cope. When considering their current predicament, Reed blames his own arrogance for it, much like how his arrogance led to the Fantastic Four gaining their powers to begin with. When he decides to call off the ceremony and deal with Doom's generals on his own, Sue reminds him that the fate of two worlds is at stake. Sue convinces Reed that this is the course they need to take and they have to see it through to the end. At that very moment at Avengers Mansion, the Thing finds himself in the middle of an intervention with the Avengers who are expressing their concerns over recent developments. The Thing tells the Avengers he knows that they have scanned him and determined he is not under some other influence and that they have to trust him. However the Avengers refuse to let him leave without explaining the actions of the Fantastic Four. When they refuse to move out of his way, Ben fights his way out of Avengers Mansion. Ben manages to get out onto the front lawn where he is confronted by Captain America. Cap tells Ben he doesn't want to fight, and an exhausted Thing begs him to trust the Fantastic Four to do what they need to do. Seeing how serious the Thing is, Cap decides to let Ben go, hoping that he isn't making a terrible mistake in doing so. Later that day, Sue is making a visit to the SoHo design studio of Key Cera with She-Hulk and the Wasp to be fitted in a wedding dress. When they are swarmed by paparazzi, the two female Avengers send them packing. Inside Sue is preparing to be fitted when she is confronted by the Sub-Mariner who also wishes to voice his concerns over what is happening. When Namor tries to press his feelings, Sue tells him to trust him. Seeing that Sue is steadfast, Namor gives her a special necklace as a gift that turns invisible once put around her neck. Namor then tells Sue that it will protect her and if she ever needs his aid she need only return to the Ocean and seek him out. Back at Pier Four, Reed calls a private meeting with the Fantastic Four to reiterate what is at stake and gives Johnny and Ben the opportunity to back out. Although both Ben and Johnny make jokes about the whole situation they agree to stick by Reed and Sue during this difficult transition. Moments later before a live news feed, the ceremony goes off and Sue is crowned as the new Baroness von Doom. "Doctor Doom" then proclaims that this is a new Fantastic Four for a a brand new era. |Solicit = Victor Von Doom and Susan Storm Richards are getting married?but how do the remaining members of the Fantastic Four feel about this?! Especially since both the Human Torch (brother of the bride) and the Thing (one of her best friends) intend to stand by the side of Sue as she takes her vows?! And what about the rest of the Marvel Universe? How do heroes such as Spider-Man, the Avengers and Namor the Sub-Mariner react to this union between comicdom's first family and their most implacable adversary? Obviously, something is seriously out of kilter here?after all, what happened to Sue's husband, Mr. Fantastic? And her child Franklin? For many, this is an event which must not be allowed to happen?as well as one which will have a lasting impact on the live of our heroes. Friendships will be put to the ultimate test?while others will end! On this fateful day, everybody has an opinion?and for the FF, and their allies and enemies?nothing will ever be the same again! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The newspaper headline of the Daily Bugle questions if Spider-Man is somehow involved in the Invisible Woman/Doctor Doom marriage. This is an editorial from Bugle owner J. Jonah Jameson who has hates super-heroes in general, and Spider-Man in particular, ever since . * There are a number of items in this story that should be considered topical references per the topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. ** The depiction of Bill Clinton as President of the United States should be considered a topical reference. Clinton was president from 1993 to 2001. ** Likewise should the appearance of the original Twin Towers at the site of the World Trade Center. The Towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11th 2001. As of 2016 the Modern Age does not take place until after the 2001, per the Sliding Timescale, making all appearances of the Twin Towers topical. ** However the appearances of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and other Marvel creators in this story should not be considered topical. Unlike other real life individuals depicted in stories, Marvel staffers are exempt from the Sliding Timescale rules and exist in the Modern Era in their relative prime. * Questions are made as to the fate of Reed Richards and his son Franklin. Some facts: ** Reed was trapped in Doctor Doom's armor in he remains trapped in it until . ** Franklin was transported elsewhere in to keep him safe during the return of Doctor Doom. It is later revealed in that he was being kept in Otherworld. * Some facts about Spider-Man's relationship with Mary Jane Watson in this story: ** Peter and Mary Jane originally got married in . However years later in , Peter and Mary Jane made a deal with the demon Mephisto that erased their marriage from existence in order to save the life of Peter's Aunt May. As such because of this change, Peter and Mary Jane are no longer considered married in this story, but instead readers should interpret that they have been in a long lasting relationship. ** At the time of this story Mary Jane was seemingly killed in when he plane was blown up by a deranged stalker in . Peter learned of this in . She is later revealed to be alive in . * What the US government doesn't know is that Doom's generals come from Counter-Earth a world constructed by the mind of Franklin Richards in . At the time of this story, Counter-Earth was pulled into the Earth-616 dimension as seen in . * Dr. Cooper mentions the decimation of the nation of Slorenia caused by Ultron. This was depicted in - . * The Avengers mention how the Thing was recently enthralled by the Mad Thinker. This happened in , although the Thinker's involvement wasn't revealed until the . * Namor mentions his feelings for Sue. He has been attracted to her since they first met back in , often competing with Mister Fantastic for her love. Ultimately Sue chose Reed after the events of (as explained in ). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}